Inicio de Todo
by shadow66 princess
Summary: La historia de como inicio la relación entre el delantero de fuego, Shuuya Gouenji y Shiro Fubuki. Es Shonen-ai, Yaoi. GouenjixFubuki y algo de EndouxKazemaru.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chics ya tenia iniciadas muchas historias de Inazuma Eleven peroooo no las había podido publicar porque eh tenido una serie de restricciones de la PC ademas de que de salud y ánimos, pues no eh estado muy bien...¬¬UU seeh como me pasa usualmente, en fin, aquí les traigo una nueva historia...que a lo mucho se llevara dos o tres capítulos y tengo algunas mas solo que aun no las siento 'listas' para ser publicadas jeje espero que este pequeño fanfic les guste.

**Titulo:** Inicio de todo.

**Autora:** Shadow princess/Kitsune.

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven.

**Parejas:** GouenjixFubuki y algo de EndouxKazemaru.

**Géneros:** Romance, shonen ai.

**Advertencia:** FANFIC CON CONTENIDO HOMOSEXUAL, o sea que si eres homofobico o muy joven y sin conocimiento de lo que hablo es mejor que cierres esta ventana o pinches la flechita de "Atrás". No quiero reclamos después. Mala ortografía y gramática, disculpen ustedes.

**Capitulo:** 1/?

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es completa propiedad de Level-5, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y no gano nada escribiéndola o publicándola mas que mi propia satisfacción.

* * *

><p>No tenia muy claro como había empezado todo pero si recordaba cuando comenzó, fue después de su salida del equipo, obligada por los 'aliens', durante ese tiempo de retiro no se perdió ninguno de los partidos que Raimon había tenido, con cada uno de los equipos de los extraterrestres, y ahí fue cuando lo vio.<p>

Le pareció un chico extraño, cada vez que cambiaba de defensa a delantero parecía que su personalidad también cambiaba dramáticamente y con el paso del tiempo, para su enorme sorpresa, vio como su juego se desgastaba al tiempo que su mente comenzaba a quebrarse, no tuvo que ser un genio para darse cuenta de cual era la situación pero lo que le intrigaba era saber el porque el chico de la bufanda termino adoptando una doble personalidad. Era algo curioso, era un misterio para el y mientras mas estudiaba los partidos que tenia su ex-equipo, mas interés tenia por el chico de cabellos grisáceos.

Cuando por fin pudo volver al equipo de Raimon, después de saber que su adorada hermana Yuuka se encontraba bien, apenas llego en el momento justo, en el momento en que termino por ser mas que útil para sus amigos, logrando vencer a _Desarm_ y ganar el partido contra, el nuevo Epsilon.

Luego de su regreso, se preocupo al ver a Fubuki tan lejos del equipo y del balón, parecía tener miedo de jugar y no podía culpar al chico, luego de todo por lo que había pasado, dividido entre el dilema de ser un excelente defensa o tomar la personalidad de su hermano Atsuya y volverse el delantero que todos querían y esperaban.

Aun recordaba la primera conversación que tuvieron, algo absurdo sobre si le tenia miedo al balón pero gracias al cielo, el ojigris entendió el punto al que quería llegar, necesitaba animarlo, sacarle de aquella confusión que era tan palpable en su mirada. No tenia ni idea de porque estaba tan interesado en el, y eso le desesperaba un poco, si, lo admitía ahora que podía ver al chico de la bufanda junto a el, cerca y todos los días, se daba cuenta que era muy atractivo: Piel blanca como la nieve, suave, sin imperfecciones, cuerpo atlético y esbelto, cabello sedoso y brillante, unos labios carnosos, apetecibles y dos orbes grises completamente expresivas.

Sin darse cuenta sus pensamientos comenzaron a girar, todos y cada uno de ellos, alrededor del peli-plateado, sabia que no podía hacer mucho por el pero no quería dejar de estar al tanto de su condición y ardía en enfado, cuando comenzó a hacerse buen amigo de Aphrodi, sobre todo sucedía ese mal humor, cuando sabia que iba a visitar a su amigo, Someoka.

El momento justo, la primera vez que jugaron juntos en el campo aun estaba fresco en su mente, se había alegrado tanto, verle esforzarse e intentarlo fue el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido, su corazón latía con fuerza al verle jugar a su lado, una sensación de calidez invadió su pecho y eso le dejo un sentimiento agradable.

El primer acercamiento después de aquel partido, fue algo casual, lo encontró solo, después del entrenamiento, parado en medio del campo, su mirada estaba algo ausente mientras observaba el balón de soccer entre sus manos.

-Fubuki...-susurro, llamando su atención y haciendo que volteara a verle, una sonrisa encantadora se dibujara en los labios del chico de cabellos grises , haciendo que un nudo se formara en el estomago del chico de cabellos parados.

El no. 10 se acerco aun mas, y sin ser muy consiente de lo que hacia coloco una de sus manos sobre la de Shirou, aquella que se encontraba sobre el balón, atreviéndose a acariciar esa pálida y suave piel que se encontraba ligeramente fría al tacto. Las mejillas de Fubuki se tiñeron de un color rosados y cuando el chico de ojos oscuros se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, rápidamente aparto su mano y le dio la espalda.

-...Te invito a comer al Rairaiken, así podrá relajarte un poco -murmuro algo avergonzado por su comportamiento, escucho la risita del chico de ojos plateados.

-Claro, gracias, Gouenji-kun -susurro con un tono amable. A partir de ese momento varias veces fueron a comer juntos, entrenaban solos de vez en cuando, y poco a poco fueron conociéndose mejor. Había descubierto cosas del delantero de hielo, cosas que le intrigaban, agradecía la confianza de Fubuki porque sabia que su pasado era algo doloroso de recordar pero era cierto que la mayor parte del tiempo apenas si cruzaban palabras, Shuuya era bastante parco y seco a la hora de hablar y el otro chico respetaba eso, ambos se sumían en un silencio cómodo.

En esas semanas fue cuando cayo en cuenta: Estaba enamorado, profundamente y sin razón de su amigo, compañero Fubuki Shirou. El problema era que no sabia si el chico de la bufanda le correspondería pero siempre tenia en mente que el que no arriesgaba, no ganaba y el necesitaba ganar, ganarse al adorable chico de cabellos plata.

No tenia mucho idea de como iba a 'declararse', el casi siempre era inexpresivo y le costaba imaginarse en como trataría, al usualmente amable, Fubuki. Esos pensamientos invadían su mente en cada momento, incluso en los entrenamientos, tanto se concentraba en eso, que al momento de hacer el 'Tornado de Fuego', durante la practica, el balón ni siquiera alcanzo a rozar el poste superior de la portería.

Frunció el ceño, apretando el puño derecho de su mano, estaba molesto tenia que despejar su mente- Gouenji-kun, ¿estas bien? -pregunto Fubuki, acercándose hasta el chico de ojos oscuros, parecía sinceramente preocupado por el.

Volteo el rostro, desviando sus ojos, de la cara del peli-gris- Si, no es nada...-murmuro, alejándose de él, yendo a las vestidores en ese momento en que terminaba la practica. Muchas veces escucho hablar sobre las hormonas y los estragos que estas causaban en el cuerpo de un adolescente pero nunca le había dado importancia y hasta ese momento se creía inmune, sin embargo en cuanto acepto que estaba enamorado del 'Asesino de osos', también le llego el momento de aceptar el despertar de su cuerpo, que le trajo muchas situaciones vergonzosas. Seguro no era normal tener sueños húmedos con tu amigo y compañero de equipo todas las noches, y para colmo existía el pequeño detalle que era de tu mismo sexo, y el problema no era tener esas ideas, sueños y fantasías con Shirou, no, el verdadero problema era que sabia que no podía llevarlas a cabo en la vida real, eso era desesperante para un chico con las hormonas tan alborotadas.

Mientras luchaban contra el Instituto Alien, decidió dejar a un lado sus sentimientos y esperar a momentos mas tranquilos para poder hablar con el chico de cabellos grises. Debía concentrar su atención, energía y pensamientos en derrotar a los 'extraterrestres'. Para lograr conquistar al chico de ojos grisáceos tendría que esperar mucho tiempo, tuvo que ser muy paciente.

En ese lapso tuvo una discusión con Fubuki, le había encontrado entrenando en aquella cancha vaciá y de repente comenzó a llover, ademas de escucharse algunos relámpagos, que quebraron la frágil estabilidad emocional de su compañero, escucho su historia y sus razones para quedarse estancado, el solo hecho de escucharle decir que quería ser 'perfecto' le irrito, para el y para todos los demás chicos, Fubuki era perfecto tal cual era pero parecía no darse cuenta de eso. Recordaba haberle dejado solo a pesar de que había gritado que 'No quería quedarse solo', fue difícil dejarlo atrás pero tenia que hacerlo, debía entenderlo por si mismo aunque tuvo que ser rudo con él a pesar de cuanto le dolía. Esa conversación fue importante para ellos y también para el equipo completo de Raimon que aun tenia que derrotar a los "Extraterrestres" e iban a necesitar a Shirou.

Y cuando por fin todo el viaje, entrenamiento y luchas terminaron, incluyendo la locura de Kazemaru y sus demás amigos manipulados por el meteorito, se entero que Fubuki se marcharía, tenia que regresar a Hokkaido porque quería volver a jugar con su equipo.

El día que los chicos partían de Inazuma Town, el delantero de fuego tomo una decisión, alcanzo al ojigris antes de que subiera a la caravana relámpago para regresar a su hogar, le tomo con firmeza de la muñeca, jalándolo hacia su cuerpo, le tomo por la nuca con algo de brusquedad e inclino su rostro juntando sus labios en un beso lento y profundo, cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la calidez y la sensación de los labios de Fubuki, aquello era mejor que en sus sueños, recorrió el labio inferior con su lengua antes de deslizar el musculo en el interior de su cavidad, probando su sabor, todo eso sucedía bajo la atenta mirada de sorpresa del delantero de hielo que tenia el rostro completamente rojo y no podía corresponder por lo inesperado de la situación, simplemente sentía el palpitar con fuerza de sus corazones, el cálido aliento de Gouenji sobre su rostro y en su boca que confundía sus sentidos.

La falta de oxigeno hizo que el chico mas alto tuviera que separarse, ambos tenían la respiración acelerada y sus miradas no se cruzaban en ningún momento, se alejo del cuerpo de Fubuki para que siguiera su camino, no pensaba detenerlo, no era nadie para hacerlo aunque no quería que se fuera.

-Lo siento, Fubuki, ojala tengas un buen viaje -murmuro con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, como rara vez sucedía, con la mirada fija en un punto en el suelo. No era una declaración, simplemente había sido una acción desesperada por demostrar su cariño al saber que el objeto de su afecto iba a irse y probablemente no le vería en muchísimo tiempo.

-Gouenji...-el sonido del autobús acelerando, llamo la atención de los dos chicos y les hizo saber que no tenia mas tiempo- Nos vamos a volver a ver y...-sonríe algo avergonzado el de cabellos grises- Entonces, vas a tener que explicarme que significo esto -susurro, llevando sus dedos hasta sus propios labios, rozándolos, aun estaban húmedos y calientes.

El de ojos oscuros simplemente afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, en silencio, no tenia idea de como Fubuki podía estar tan seguro de algo, se había vuelto mas optimista desde que había arreglado el problema de su personalidad. Levanto la vista para verle abordar la caravana, tenia un dolor muy curioso en el pecho pero no lo expresaba en su rostro, mantenía su usual gesto de seriedad

Quedo solo en aquel lugar, viendo como se alejaba, cada vez mas y mas, el autobús. En verdad creía que no lo vería de nuevo, al menos no en mucho tiempo, era su sentido fatalista y dramático hablando por el pero quería creer en la promesa de Fubuki, no quedaba mas que tener fe en esas palabras.

Los primeros días después de aquella despedida, simplemente no podía sacarlo de su mente, rememoraba el beso a cada momento, las sensaciones que le produjo y no se diga los mil y un sueños romántico-eroticos que tuvo cada noche. Unas semanas después de la partida de Fubuki, vino el sentimiento de ansiedad, decepción y tristeza, lo manejaba de la mejor manera posible pero sentía que si no volvía a ver pronto a Shirou terminaría enloqueciendo. Necesitaba su tranquila presencia para calmar su espíritu, le necesitaba como si fuera el aire alrededor y muy a su pesar tenia que reconocer que se había hecho importante en su vida y que había cometido un enorme error al dejarle ir.

-Gouenji, te noto algo diferente, amigo...¿Sucede algo malo? -pregunto el capitán de Raimon, como siempre, tan perceptivo aunque aparentara ser un chico inocente e ingenuo. Sonrió de medio lado de forma casi imperceptible para el castaño.

-Promete que si te cuento lo que me pasa, no se lo dirás a nadie mas, Endou -murmuro el chico de los cabellos parados, mirando con seriedad a su compañero que solo sonrió de forma comprensiva y asintió en silencio antes de sentarse a su lado, ambos se encontraban en las bancas del campo de entrenamiento.

-Estoy enamorado de Fubuki...y creo que no soporto el saber que esta lejos -comento en voz baja después de varios tartamudeos e intentos por articular la oración, avergonzándose de sentirse de ese modo, el no era así, nunca antes se había enamorado pero no quería ser un chico cursi y sentimental que sufría por la perdida de su primer amor. Seguramente Endou se reiría en su cara al verlo así de débil. A pesar de eso, el portero no se burlo, ni siquiera sonrió, al contrario escucho pacientemente toda la historia de principio a fin, un largo silencio se formo entre ambos cuando termino de relatar todo lo que tenia que decir, el cielo se teñía de colores naranjas, apenas comenzaba a atardecer.

-Yo...-comenzó a hablar el castaño de ojos café- Creo que si Fubuki te prometió que volvería, eso va a pasar, si en verdad lo quieres, tienes que confiar en el y esperar -el peli-crema volteo a verle como si hubiera dicho una verdad universal- Si son el uno para el otro, las cosas van a darse de una manera o de otra, no te agobies tanto, Gouenji -se levanto de su asiento y le dio un amistoso abrazo que el goleador acepto de buena manera, el sonido de un carraspeo llamo su atención, frente a ellos se encontraba Kazemaru, que veía la escena con cara de pocos amigos, aparto a Endou que no parecía entender la situación en la que se habían metido.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpirlos -murmuro el peliazul, bajando la mirada- Ahora entiendo...-se dio la media vuelta y huyo rápidamente del lugar, dejando a Mamoru con un enorme signo de interrogación en la cara.

-Creo que malinterpreto las cosas -comento el chico de cabellos crema, el capitán del equipo frunció el ceño, poniendo un gesto de seriedad.

-Tengo que irme, pero piensa bien las cosas, Gouenji -el no.1 de Raimon tomo su mochila y se despidió con un gesto de su mano antes de salir, casi disparado, a buscar al chico de cabello largo y azul, Shuuya esperaba que en verdad pudieran arreglar las cosas, sabia que ambos intentaban ser mas que amigos aunque Kazemaru siempre era muy inseguro y celoso, estando a la defensiva la mayor parte del tiempo.

Ahora tenia un problema mas, se había convertido en la manzana de la discordia dentro de la cabeza del medio campista mas rápido del equipo, otro problema mas por la cual preocuparse pero lo que no sabia era que estaba a punto de recibir una gran sorpresa, no sabia que las palabras del peli-plateado se harían realidad, cuando menos se lo esperaba, se volverían a ver, y de sus acciones, decisiones y palabras dependería el que por fin pudieran estar juntos o que se separaran de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: Bueno, primero que nada, creo que Gouenji me a quedado algo -bastante- OOC y es que no puedo imaginármelo enamorado, y también esta el hecho de que no es de mis favoritos por lo que no le eh prestado tanta atención a su gama de emociones. Una disculpa si en ese aspecto les desilusiono.<strong>

Por otra parte, ya han visto los promocionales de la nueva temporada de Inazuma Eleven...Inazuma Eleven GO! Bueno se los recomiendo, si bien extrañare a mis niños, se ve que esta nueva temporada también sera muy buena.

Gracias por leer y espero traer el nuevo capitulo, muy pronto nwn.

¡Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Minna, hi! Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de este fan fic que en lo personal, no se como terminara...sobre todo la parte de Endou y Kaze-chan de admitir que me encanta el drama y el angst así que no se vaya a pasar, ¿sugerencias? xD

Agradezco los reviews de:

**Kasumi Yami no Amaya**: Muchisimas gracias! Siempre me anima leer los reviews y en verdad me da un poco de penita que me digas tantas cosas lindas jajaja pero me da gusto saber que encuentras entretenidas mis historia. Gracias por leer y prometo seguir escribiendo fanfic para seguir leyendo tus comentarios jaja.

**Shatyana0**5: Jajaja muchisimas gracias por escribir un comentario y pues que puedo decir...siempre sera raro para mi ver al pelos parados enamorado peroooo igual es adorable sobre todo cuando esta al lado del lindo de Fubu-chan jeje. Gracias por leer y claro que continuare esta historia.

...

**Titulo**: Inicio de Todo.

**Autora**: Shadow Princess/Kitsune.

**Fandom**: Inazuma Eleven.

**Géneros**: Romance, shonen ai.

**Advertencia**: FANFIC CON CONTENIDO HOMOSEXUAL, o sea que si eres homofobico o muy joven y sin conocimiento de lo que hablo es mejor que cierres esta ventana o pinches la flechita de "Atrás". No quiero reclamos después. Mala ortografía y gramática, disculpen ustedes.

**Capítulos**: 2/?

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es completa propiedad de Level-5, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y no gano nada escribiéndola o publicándola mas que mi propia satisfacción.

* * *

><p>Gouenji se sorprendió de que Hibiki-san le llamara pero le no le dio mucha importancia, estaba mas preocupado por pensar en el peligris que llenaba todos sus sueños, no había tenido noticias de el, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, nada y aquello comenzaba a desesperar su, usualmente, tranquila personalidad.<p>

¿Se había olvidado de el? ¿Aquellas palabras eran una mentira para hacerle sentir mejor? ¿Le había molestado con le beso?

Esas preguntas rondaban su cabeza y no lo dejaban en paz, tal vez había hecho mal las cosas, había malinterpretado todo o...Fubuki solo estaba jugando con el, en verdad, pudo haber estar confundiendo las señalas que creyó ver en el otro.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando concentrarse en el libro entre sus manos, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entro su pequeña hermana que sonreía con felicidad.

-Onii chan! ¿Que tienes? -pregunto preocupada, mirando a su hermano fijamente- Te ves tan triste, ¿estas enfermo? -pregunto con voz suave, sacando una sonrisa al mayor quien acaricio con suavidad la cabeza de la niña.

-Lo siento, Yuka, no quería preocuparte -susurro, sonriendo- No me pasa nada -aunque eso no dejo convencida a la niña que solo inflo las mejillas, sonrojándose. El mayor tomo a la niña en sus brazos y la sentó en sus piernas.

Justo en ese momento sonó su celular, lo abrió sin problemas, aceptando el llamado- ¿Diga? -susurro con voz suave.

-Gouenji-kun, ha pasado un tiempo -se escucho la voz, hermosa, para el no. 10 de Raimon, de su amigo, compañero y primer amor: Fubuki Shirou. Sintió como su corazón daba un brinco en su pecho y por un segundo se detenía, y eso que solo estaba escuchando el sonido de su voz.

-Fubuki...-carraspeo, tensándose y aferrando su mano al hombro de su hermanita que veía con curiosidad como su onii-chan parecía muy diferente, esa persona que le había llamado tenia que ser muy importante si podía cambiarle el humor de forma tan rápida.

-¿Estas bien? Lo siento, no pude llamarte antes -comento el peligris al otro lado de la linea, el pelicrema cerro los ojos, sonriendo, el solo escuchar esa voz le había hecho tanto bien, su hermana extendió el brazo pidiéndole el teléfono.

-Onii chan dime, ¿quien es? Dejame hablar...por favor -suplicaba la niña, riendo y haciendo que su hermano no pudiera contestar al otro delantero, termino por perder el teléfono en manos de la chiquilla.

-¡Hola, soy Yuka! Y tu, ¿quien eres? -pregunto animada la pequeña, oyendo una risita que provenía del otro lado de la linea del telefono. Su hermano parecía muy avergonzado.

-Hola, Yuka-chan, me llamo Fubuki y soy un amigo de tu hermano -comento con un tono alegre el otro chico, la niña lo pensó unos segundos jugando con su mano sobre el escritorio aun sosteniendo el móvil.

Entonces la chica se animo- ¿Eres el novio de mi hermano o algo así? -pregunto como si nada, sonriendo mientras el chico de cabellos parados se sonrojaba con fuerza sin creer que su hermanita se diera cuenta de algo con tanta facilidad.

-Eh...bueno, Yuka...no se...-tartamudeaba el peligris, la niña reía en voz alta hasta que el mayor le quito el teléfono y la bajo con cuidado de sus piernas.

-Fubuki, lo siento, Yuka es algo...impulsiva -volteo a ver a la niña con severidad, bastante fingida después de todo su hermana era su adoración, antes de acariciar su cabello haciéndola reír, por fin al ver a su hermano mas tranquilo, salio de la habitación con rapidez.

-No, no es nada...me agrada, se nota que es una niña muy dulce -dijo en voz baja desde la otra linea, el peligris.

-¿Estas bien, Fubuki? -pregunto el chico de ojos oscuros, apoyando uno de sus codos en la mesa, podía escuchar la respiración del otro, cerro sus ojos para poder concentrarse en la voz de Fubuki que le llegaba a través del aparato.

-Si pero ya los extraño a todos, a unos mas que otros -comento con un tono de diversión, haciendo que el pelicrema sonriera de medio lado, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería ya que el mismo se sentía de aquella manera.

-Todos te extrañamos y esperamos que vengas a visitarnos pronto -dijo con la voz ligeramente áspera, hablando en plural para evitar pasar por la vergonzosa situación de estarle confesando sus sentimientos.

-Lo pensare, me alegro de haber escuchado tu voz...tengo que colgar, saludame a todos los chicos -murmuro con algo de pesar en el tono de su voz. Gouenji abrió la boca pensaba decirle que no colgara pero se contuvo, suspiro y carraspeo.

-Lo entiendo, espero que podamos hablar pronto. Te prometo que les daré tus saludos -susurro.

-Adiós, Gouenji-kun -dijo en voz baja Fubuki, antes de colgar la llamada, el goleador de fuego aun sostenía el teléfono en su mano, mirándolo de forma ausente.

-Adiós...-susurro en voz alta para si mismo, toda la situación fue extraña, había percatado algo raro en la voz del otro pero no estaba seguro de a que se debía eso. Dejo el celular sobre su escritorio, se levanto de la silla, lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a descansar e intentar sacar de su mente al adorable ojigris.

ºººººººººººººººº

El castaño de ojos cafés caminaba al lado del peliazul de ojos rojos pero iban en un silencio y no era uno cómodo, era bastante tenso y es que no habían podido arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

-Kazemaru...dejame explicarte las cosas -susurro el capitán del equipo sin embargo el otro chico no contesto, siguió sumido en el silencio, ignorando las palabras del castaño que ya empezaba a desesperarse y enfadarse con la actitud del medio campista.

Endou se adelanto y se paro frente al chico de cabello largo, mantenía el ceño fruncido, deteniendo de golpe la caminata de ambos. Le tomo por los hombros, eliminando la distancia que les separaba, juntando sus bocas en un beso suave, lento en el cual el castaño jugaba y acariciaba esos deliciosos labios, deslizando la lengua en su interior sin embargo no obtuvo una respuesta de parte del ex-velocista.

Se separo aun mas enfadado- No te entiendo, Kazemaru...-susurro el castaño, mirándole fijamente aun tomándole por los hombros, aferrando sus manos con mas fuerza.

-Vas a negarme que te vi abrazando a Gouenji -susurro el de cabellos largos- Endou no puedo estar contigo, no soporto la idea de que puedo perderte en manos de las chicas y ahora también me vas a ver la cara de idiota con Gouenji -estaba al limite de lo que sus celos podían tolerar, es que no podía evitar sentir un miedo, un miedo aterrador y paralizante, de que la persona mas importante de su vida se alejara de el, cambiándolo por alguien mas.

Intentaba entender los sentimientos del ojirojo, sabia que siempre se había sentido débil comparado con otros miembros del equipo ademas de que era alguien bastante inseguro que parecía no darse cuenta de sus muchas y valiosas cualidades.

El portero suspiro- Si lo estaba abrazando...-el medio campista hizo el gesto de huir pero el castaño le retuvo con firmeza, tomándole de la muñeca- Pero solo fue un gesto de amistad, Gouenji estaba pasando por un mal momento, no es nada de lo que piensas...no tienes porque estar celoso -termino de explicar el no. 1 de Raimon.

-No hay nada de lo que deba estar celoso...¿enserio? -pregunto con insistencia el peliazul, estaba dolido y se notaba en el tono de su voz ademas de la expresión de su rostro. Se soltó sin mayor problema del agarre del otro, alejándose con rapidez de su pareja, no quería, ni podía seguir soportando esa situación.

ºººººººººººººººº

Algunos días mas pasaron, en los que el chico de pelos parados se entretuvo hablando por teléfono con Fubuki, hablaban de cosas triviales o mas bien el peligris hablaba mientras Gouenji escuchaba atentamente, poniendo especial atención no solo en sus palabras sino también en el timbre de su voz, grabando en su memoria cada detalle que podía escuchar.

Durante esas conversaciones su corazón no dejaba de latir con fuerza, sin embargo lograba ocultar su emoción lo mejor posible, al final de cada platica, el mata osos terminaba con la misma frase "Nos veremos muy pronto" sin embargo al pelicrema aquello le comenzaba a parecer una mentira, lo decía a diario pero nunca se cumplía, empezaba a perder las esperanzas poco a poco, lo único que tenia de Fubuki Shirou era su recuerdo y el sonido de su voz a través de aquel aparato telefónico.

-Hermano...de nuevo estas triste -murmuro la pequeña Yuuka que había dejado de jugar con sus muñecos y observaba atentamente a su hermano que se encontraba junto a ella, solo que el estaba leyendo algunos libros de medicina deportiva aunque no les prestaba la debida atención.

Intento sonreír ligeramente para tranquilizar a la niña, su hermana podía ser bastante intuitiva tal vez ese era un rasgo de familia, que comenzaba a molestar al delante de fuego, el quería ocultar cualquier cosa que estuviera sintiendo- No es nada, Yuuka...sigue jugando -contesto secamente, no dándole mas importancia a la conversación.

-¿Quieres ves a Fubu-chan, verdad, hermanito? -pregunto con curiosidad la castaña, sonriendo al ver como por un momento la mirada de su hermano demostraba sorpresa y no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida, volviendo de nuevo al juego con sus muñecos- Si quieres verlo, solo dile, onii chan -termino por decir y volcó toda su atención a darle de comer a sus osos y muñecas.

Gouenji parpadeo sorprendido, Yuuka siempre lo sorprendía y por eso la quería tanto, volvió la vista a las paginas del libro abierto, sabia que había algo de razón en las palabras de la niña- Yuuka saldré un rato, no tardo -susurro, cerrando el libro y levantándose del sofá, se dirigió a la entrada de la casa, colocándose los zapatos, despidiéndose de su hermanita y de la nana de esta, antes de salir.

Vago por las calles vaciás de la ciudad, se detuvo en un determinado momento, abriendo su celular y releyendo de nuevo el mensaje de texto que hacia poco le había mandado Fubuki, eran pocas palabras. "Necesito saber que significo ese beso...". De nuevo insistía con eso pero no tenia caso que el chico de ojos oscuros le explicara, estaban muy lejos, nada podía hacer en una situación así, no servia de nada decirle sus sentimientos de aquella manera...quería hacerlo en persona, frente a frente.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego al parque, cerca de la Torre de acero y se sentó una de las bancas, se sentía algo inquieto, dentro de dos días seria la reunión a la que le cito Hibiki-san y no tenia idea de que era lo que podía necesitar del equipo y poco le importaba, sus prioridades habían cambiado mucho desde que había conocido al peligris.

Suspiro con pesadez. Abrió de nuevo su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto, no era nada largo, iba directo al grano, ni siquiera sabia porque las escribía pero las palabras de su hermana rondaban por su mente y sentía que tenia razón.

"Te extraño. Y si quieres saber que significo, te lo diré en cuanto te vea". No lo pensó demasiado y termino por enviarle el mensaje al chico de Hokkaido, podría ser que eso fuera una gran estupidez pero no pensaba con claridad cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se percato de que alguien se había acercado por detrás- Yo también te extrañaba, y ahora, ya estoy aquí, te lo prometi -comento una suave y sedosa voz que Gouenji conocía muy bien, sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa y se levanto de la banca, encarando al dueño de aquellas palabras.

-...Fubuki...-murmuro sin poder creerlo, lo tenia ahí, frente a el, ambos se miraban fijamente pero mientras el pelicrema expresaba confusión y sorpresa en su rostro, Fubuki sonreía de forma encantadora, a su lado se encontraba una enorme maleta. Eso solo significaba que acababa de llegar, acaso ese chico podía leer sus pensamientos, solo así se explicaba que estuviera ahí. Era real y no solo producto de su imaginación o sus sueños.

-En verdad estas aquí -murmuro aun con un poco de incredulidad, se dejo llevar por su parte irracional, acercándose al de cabellos grisáceos y abrazándole de forma suave, rodeando su espalda con ambos brazos en un contacto cálido, aliviado de poder verle, sentirle de nuevo.

Definitivamente enamorarse le trastornaba completamente, cambiando su personalidad de forma radical, haciendo que actuara de manera demasiado cursi pero en ese momento no le importaba, solo quería estar así con Fubuki, teniéndolo en sus brazos.

Shirou sonreía suavemente, cerro los ojos, apoyando su rostro en uno de los hombros del mas alto, le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos correspondiendo el abrazo, se sentía seguro cuando estaba al lado de Gouenji y no cambiaría esa sensación por nada del mundo. Le había extrañado tanto e incluso sabiendo que la reunión con Hibiki-san era dentro de dos días, no pudo aguantarlo mas y se decidió a regresar a Inazuma Town lo antes posible, todo para ver al delantero de fuego, solo por el.

-Ya estoy de nuevo aquí, Gouenji-san -susurro en voz muy baja, cerca de su oído haciendo que el cuerpo del chico de cabellos parados se estremeciera de forma casi imperceptible.

Ninguno de los dos supo cuanto tiempo pasaron dentro de aquel abrazo, ambos se encontraban muy cómodos y no querían terminarlo pero sabían que no podían seguir por siempre, había muchas cosas que decir y hacer, sobre todo de parte del pelicrema que aun tenia que confesar con palabras todo lo que sentía por el otro.

Se alejaron lentamente, Fubuki tenia las mejillas ligeramente rosadas y mantenía la mirada en el suelo con una sonrisa suave dibujada en sus labios mientras que el mayor le observaba atentamente con su usual gesto de seriedad y tranquilidad.

-¿Porque no me dijiste que venias? Pude haber ido a recogerte -comento de manera amable, mirando de forma fija e intensa al de cabellos grises que se sentía casi traspasado por la imponente mirada del no. 10.

-Quería darte una sorpresa y veo que lo logre, aunque no pensé que iba a encontrarte aquí...yo solo vine a este sitio a recordar un poco -murmuro, mirando de manera distraída hacia la enorme torre de metal.

Entendía a lo que se refería, la Torre de Acero no solo era un sitio especial para Endou, lo era para todos los miembros del equipo de Raimon-...¿Tienes donde quedarte a dormir? -pregunto con curiosidad, capto de nuevo la atención del otro chico que parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír con nerviosismo y negar con la cabeza. Tan descuidado como siempre, había dejado ese detalle para el ultimo momento.

El pelicrema sonrió con suavidad- Hmm ¿te gustaría quedarte en mi casa? -pregunto mirando fijamente al chico de la bufanda, con su usual seriedad que no podía dejar de lado con tanta facilidad aunque ante la presencia de Fubuki el nerviosismo era mas apabullante.

-Ah...bueno, si no te molesta, muchas gracias Gouenji-san -le sonrió, agradeciendo la amabilidad del mas alto. El delantero de fuego asintió en silencio, al tenerlo en su casa podría pasar mas tiempo con el y así tendría mas oportunidades para decirle lo que sentía o mas bien para confirmarle lo que sentía porque hasta el mismo podía reconocer que había sido demasiado obvio.

**To be continued...**

**Notas: **De nuevo, perdonen mis faltas de gramática y de ortografía, necesito una beta xD. Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo, donde me salio el lado mas oscuro de Kazemaru y que me gusta bastante aunque pobre Endou, con lo lindo que es pero ni modo me gusta el angst! jejeje

Gracias por leer y de nuevo, les agradezco sus comentarios.

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, Hi! Bueno aqui de regreso, esta vez con el tercer capitulo de este fanfic que me a gustado mucho...sobre todo porque puedo poner una amplia gama de emociones en los personajes jeje eso me hace muy feliz. Debo agradecer los hermosos reviews de: **Kasumi Yami no Amaya, Yukiko-kun, shatyana05, Mizuki-chan-18, Maka Kurai y Elizabeth Akatsuki. **

**Titulo:** Inicio de todo.

**Autora:** Shadow princess/Kitsune.

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven.

**Parejas:** GouenjixFubuki y EndouxKazemaru.

**Géneros:** Romance y Yaoi.

**Advertencia:** FANFIC CON CONTENIDO HOMOSEXUAL, o sea que si eres homofobico o muy joven y sin conocimiento de lo que hablo es mejor que cierres esta ventana o pinches la flechita de "Atrás". No quiero reclamos después. Mala ortografía y gramática, disculpen ustedes.

**Capitulo:** 3/?

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es completa propiedad de Level-5, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y no gano nada escribiéndola o publicándola mas que mi propia satisfacción.

* * *

><p>-Entonces, vamos a mi casa, Fubuki -sin que el peligris se lo pidiera, le ayudo con su maleta, dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar en dirección a su casa, guiando a Fubuki, todo el camino guardaron silencio, de vez en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban cuando se atrevían a observarse de reojo el uno al otro.<p>

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hogar del pelicrema, abrió la puerta con lentitud, entrando y dejando pasar al chico de cabellos grisáceos, justo en ese instante la hermanita de Gouenji salio de la cocina y fue a recibir a su hermano mayor, abrazándolo pero se sorprendió al ver que venia acompañado de alguien mas.

-Hermano...¿quien es el? -pregunto con curiosidad la castaña, abrazándose a su hermano que le sonrió con suavidad y le acaricio la cabeza.

-Es un placer conocerte, Yuuka-chan -susurro el peligris dibujando una sonrisa para la niña que no tardo en reírse en voz bajita, mirando al chico de la bufanda.

-¡Ahh tu eres Fubu-chan! -dijo emocionada acercándose al delantero de hielo, observándolo atentamente de pies a cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro- Eres muy bonito, por eso le gustas a onii chan -comento sin un pizca de pudor, haciendo que ambos chicos se sonrojaran sutilmente, su nana le llamo y le advirtió que no bromeara con ellos- Aww esta bien...tengo que ir a bañarme -la niña comento con una expresión feliz en el rostro, iba de la mano de su nana, despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano.

Los dos chicos seguían bastante avergonzados, parados en medio de la entrada, los dos solos, aunque el primero en romper el silencio fue Gouenji, carraspeando suavemente- Vamos a mi habitación, tengo un futon donde puedes dormir -aclaro el pelicrema, el chico de piel pálida asintió en silencio, aun apenado, siguiendo al mayor hasta su habitación que era bastante espaciosa y bien ordenada.

Fubuki sonrió mientras observaba atentamente el espacio personal del no. 10, estaba decorada de acuerdo a la personalidad del delantero de fuego: sobria y ordenada- Estaba pensando que tu deberías dormir en la cama Fubuki, yo dormiré en el futon -aquellas palabras del chico de ojos oscuros llamaron la atención del ojiazul.

-Ah no, claro que no, no quiero causar tantas molestias -susurro con una amable sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, aunque a diferencia de muchas otras, esta parecía natural y era del tipo de gestos que le gustaban a Shuuya, porque hacia mucho se había dado cuenta que la mayoría de las sonrisas del peligris eran bastante falsas pero gracias al cielo aquello había cambiado desde que había superado el problema de personalidad que durante mucho tiempo lo agobio.

Suspiro con suavidad- No es una molestia...solo aceptalo, Fubuki -comento en voz baja mientras acomodaba en el suelo el futon para dormir, basto con que dijera eso y ver el gesto de seriedad con el que lo decía para que terminara por convencer a Shiro quien simplemente se rindió dejando escapar una risa suave.

-Gracias, eres demasiado amable -susurro mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, buscando en su maleta la ropa para dormir, siendo observado por el delantero de fuego, no tenia idea de como iba a confesarse pero tenia que hacerlo, negó con la cabeza, no, el no era tan cobarde, no tenia porque darle tantas vueltas a un asunto tan simple.

-¡Gouenji-kun, Gouenji-kun! -el peligris estaba, peligrosamente, cerca de su cara mientras le llama con insistencia al parecer se había perdido en sus pensamientos y había ignorado por completo la presencia cercana del chico de la bufanda, sus ojos se encontraron e intercambiaron miradas intensas.

Que mas esperaba, era el momento adecuado, solo tenia que ser honesto consigo mismo y con el otro chico. El amor es un sentimiento que no se puede contener por mucho tiempo y el pelicrema lo sabia, trago saliva pesadamente y extendió su mano, con lentitud, para acariciar la mejilla izquierda del chico de piel pálida que solo atino a abrir los ojos con sorpresa antes de que un suave tono rosado tiñera sus mejillas.

-...Fubuki, yo...-tartamudeo, cerro los ojos, frunciendo su ceño mientras tomaba aire para tranquilizarse aunque era algo difícil ya que su corazón latía desbocado y apenas podía respirar. Volvió a abrir sus orbes, fijándolas en el rostro del otro delantero- Estoy tan enamorado de ti...no se como paso pero te quiero tanto que a veces...es tan...-no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para explicarse.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Fubuki- Es tan doloroso, eso quieres decir, ¿no? -acerco su rostro al del delantero de fuego, dejando un beso sobre sus labios- No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, una y otra vez mis pensamientos giran alrededor de ti, todo y cada uno de ellos tienen que ver contigo, me desespero cuando no estoy a tu lado y...me enfado cuando se que estas al pendiente de alguien mas -murmuraba el peligris, dejando boquiabierto al mayor ya que había descrito a la perfección sus sentimientos.

El mata osos soltó una suave risita- Creo que ambos sufrimos del mismo mal...-susurro con los labios casi pegados a los del chico de cabellos parados, solo unos milímetros le separaban- Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, como un tonto -rozo sus labios, acariciándolos antes de cerrar sus ojos e iniciar un beso lento y cariñoso que fue correspondido rápidamente por Shuuya. Un agradable calor se había instalado en su pecho y se expandía por todo su cuerpo, sus brazos inconscientemente rodearon la cintura de Fubuki acercándole mas a su cuerpo.

Un ligero suspiro escapo de la boca del chico de bufanda, ese momento fue aprovechado por el mayor para invadir el interior de su cavidad con su lengua, rozando ambos músculos en un suave movimiento circular, ambos dejaron escapar un gemido de exquisito placer mientras sus cuerpos se estremecían con suavidad mientras devoraban sus bocas con hambre, el calor del ambiente aumentaba junto al de sus cuerpos, al mismo tiempo que algo de saliva caliente resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Gouenji se separo un poco para pasar la lengua por aquel rastro húmedo antes de volver a juntar sus bocas, moviendo sus labios a un ritmo intenso, atrapando el labio inferior del peligris entre sus dientes, tirando con suavidad de el mientras sus anatomías se restregaban lentamente creando un roce delicioso para ambos, no querían separar sus bocas, repartían besos húmedos y apasionados que reflejaban el amor y deseo que se despertaban mutuamente.

Habrían seguido así de no ser porque el sonido de unos golpes fuertes en la puerta de la habitación, ambos se sobresaltaron por la sorpresa haciendo que se separan con rapidez y pesar, los dos tenían los rostros rojos y evitaban mirarse fijamente. El chico de ojos oscuros carraspeo- Pueden pasar -dijo en voz alta, apenas termino de pronunciar la frase y la puerta ya se había abierto dejando pasar la figura llena de energía de su hermanita, quien ya estaba usando pijama.

-Hermano ¿puedo dormir con ustedes? -pregunto Yuuka quien estaba feliz, se subió encima de la cama saltando sobre ella, para la castaña era como un juego pero al ser tan pequeña no se había dado cuenta que había interrumpido en un muy mal momento.

El pelicrema suspiro, el quería pasar mas tiempo con su adorado Fubuki pero parecía que esa noche no iba a poder ser- Yuuka...no saltes sobre la cama podrías caerte -apenas termino de decir aquello y Fubuki ya se encontraba de pie en el borde de la cama, tomando en brazos a la niña para evitar que siguiera saltando.

-Tu hermano tiene razón, tienes que tener cuidado, no quiero que te lastimes -le sonrió a la pequeña que de buena gana se dejaba abrazar por el chico de piel pálida, le caía bien y sobre todo le gustaba que le consentía como su hermano mayor.

-Esta bien pero...-clavo sus ojitos en el rostro del delantero de hielo- ¿puedo dormir con ustedes? -pregunto con una expresión suplicante en su rostro, Gouenji se contuvo para no dejar escapar una risita, su hermana sabia que nadie le negaba nada cuando ponía esa cara y si que sabia aprovecharlo.

Un suspiro se escapo de los labios del chico de cabellos grisáceos- Bueno, parece que tu hermano no esta en desacuerdo, claro que puedes dormir aquí -menciono con tranquilidad el delantero de hielo.

-¡Yay! -exclamo emocionada la castaña- Yo quiero dormir contigo, Fubu-chan, ¿vas a dormir en la cama, verdad? -pregunto con curiosidad. Aquello le molesto un poco al pelicrema, Fubuki era suyo, el era quien debía dormir a su lado y ahora por culpa de su hermanita eso no iba a poder ser. ¡Genial! Ahora estaba celoso de su propia hermana menor, un suspiro escapo de sus labios.

-Por favor, Fubuki sino te molesta cumple el capricho de Yuuka -susurro el mayor con su usual expresión de seriedad en el rostro.

-¡No es un capricho, hermano! -se quejo la niña, inflando sus mejillas sonrojadas y frunciendo el ceño, volvió su rostro hacia Fubuki- Entonces...si podemos dormir juntos -volvió a insistir mientras el peligris paseaba su mirada de la carita de la niña al rostro del delantero de fuego.

-...Bueno, si tanto insisten, por mi no hay problema -sonrió con amabilidad mientras la niña se bajaba de sus brazos emocionada y comenzaba a sacar las sabanas para acomodarse sobre la cama mientras Yuuka seguía concentrada en eso, ambos chicos, cruzaron sus miradas sonriendo con timidez, ya habían aclaro sus sentimientos pero aun les faltaba tiempo para estar solos.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Endou se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, tomo su celular y lo abrió para observar la pantalla pero no había ni un mensaje o llamada de su centro campista favorito. Cerro los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, apretando el aparato con su mano, estaba enfadado pero al mismo tiempo se sentía desesperado y triste.

-Kazemaru...¿por que no confiás en mi? -susurro en voz alta, no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, nunca hubiera pensado que fuera tan celoso aunque de lo que siempre supo fue que era alguien inseguro.

Se acomodo sobre su costado, en posición fetal sobre la cama- ¿Como puedo hacerte entender que solo a ti te quiero? -seguía hablando en voz baja, también conocía de sobra la terquedad de su compañero de equipo y sabia que una vez que se le había metido una idea en la cabeza era difícil sacarla...el problema es que solo se aferraba a las ideas malas o negativas.

Tal vez debía pedirle ayuda a Gouenji, seguramente el tendría mejores ideas para lograr que el chico de cabellos peliazules le escuchara y pudiera entender lo que quería decirle. ¡Esta decidido! No iba a pensarlo mas, iría a rogarle a su amigo de cabellos crema que le ayudara, tenia que hacer entrar en razón a Kazemaru, de un modo o de otro.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Kazemaru se estiro sobre su escritorio, había estado estudiando toda la tarde aunque no se pudo concentrar en nada, solo podía recordar una y otra vez la imagen de su capitán abrazando a Gouenji...siempre supo que esos dos tenían una relación especial pero estúpidamente había pensando que podría tener una oportunidad, solo una oportunidad.

Acomodo su cabeza sobre su escritorio- Ya no se lo que quiero...-murmuro para si mismo, cerrando los ojos; ¿En verdad Endou seria capaz de engañarlo?, ¿Lo iba a cambiar por Gouenji?..no, no era posible, el castaño no era un tipo así, siempre se preocupaba por los demás y sus sentimientos, a pesar de que sabia eso...¿Porque no podía confiar en el? Tal vez porque nunca le había dicho que lo amaba, nunca había declarado sus sentimientos de forma que el los sintiera reales y sinceros.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, se contuvo para no llorar, el era un hombre y si Endou estaba enamorado de alguien mas, le daría su libertad, porque lo amaba y si su capitán era feliz, el lo seria también aunque doliera mucho.

Porque el amor no era egoísta, al menos, no el suyo.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

La hermana menor de Gouenji dormía al lado de Fubuki, se encontraba acostada del lado de la cama que estaba pegado a la pared así evitaban que sufriera alguna caída durante la noche mientras que el chico de cabellos grisáceos se encontraba acomodado en la orilla de la cama, a su lado y en el suelo se encontraba el futon donde estaba el chico de ojos oscuros.

La niña dormía profundamente, de hecho dejaba escapar alguno que otro suave ronquido pero ningunos de los adolescentes podía dormir, sus corazones latían con fuerza al saber que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro, que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos pero que no podían tocarse, ni dormir juntos, era un desesperante sentimiento de tener a la persona amada a un lado y no poder estar con ella como querrías, era una sensación sofocante pero al parecer ambos se dieron cuenta de sus inquietudes.

En la oscuridad y en el reducido espacio de la habitación sus manos se buscaron, Gouenji extendió su mano hacia la cama mientras que Fubuki la bajo de ella, sus dedos se entrelazaron con suavidad en un firme agarre, una estrecha unión comenzaba a formarse entre ambos y no querían que terminara.

El roce de la piel de sus dedos fue suficiente para infundirles tranquilidad a ambos, Gouenji por fin pudo cerrar los ojos, buscando a Morfeo con una expresión de serenidad y paz en su rostro mientras que unos segundos después el chico de bufanda hacia lo propio, quedándose dormido profundamente, y con una sonrisa en sus labios, durmiendo toda la noche sin soltar la mano del otro.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong> Agradezco de corazón los reviews de todas mis lectoras favoritas, los aprecio mucho y me dan muchos ánimos leerlos; les prometo que los contestare todos y cada uno de ellos al final de la historia, que no creo que sea muy larga uno o dos capítulos mas a lo mucho...espero que les siga gustando mi fanfic.

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!** Lamento la enormeeeeee demora pero tuve razones para esto, al final, no podia dejar esta historia botada asi que apenas tuve algo de inspiracion -que me vino a pedazos- y me aplique para terminarlo, el resultado es esto...espero que no este decente, se me hizo un final bonito, dulce y tierno, como es Fubuki jajaja y Gouenji...bueno es Gouenji. **GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS, LOS AMO Y LOS LEO TODOS Y CADA UNO DE ELLOS!**

**Titulo:** Inicio de todo.

**Autora:** Shadow princess/Kitsune.

**Fandom:** Inazuma Eleven.

**Parejas:** GouenjixFubuki y EndouxKazemaru.

**Géneros:** Romance y Yaoi.

**Advertencia:** FANFIC CON CONTENIDO HOMOSEXUAL, o sea que si eres homofobico o muy joven y sin conocimiento de lo que hablo es mejor que cierres esta ventana o pinches la flechita de "Atrás". No quiero reclamos después. Mala ortografía y gramática, disculpen ustedes.

**Capitulo:** 4/4

**Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es completa propiedad de Level-5, lo único que me pertenece es esta historia y no gano nada escribiéndola o publicándola mas que mi propia satisfacción.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que Fubuki vio al abrir sus hermosos ojos azules claros fue el rostro de Gouenji, quien dormía en el futon en el suelo. Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave rosa mientras su mirada bajaba hasta el punto donde sus manos aun permanecían firmemente entrelazadas.<p>

Esa noche ni siquiera se había movido, no había soñado nada, ni con Atsuya, ni con su familia, ni con el accidente...nada, simplemente se había dejado arrastrar por el agradable sueño y había descansando como nunca, sabia que la razón de esa incontenible alegría y tranquilidad seguía durmiendo cerca de el y al lado sentía un calorcito agradable, se trataba de la hermana del pelicrema que dormía profundamente, abrazada al cuerpo del delantero helado.

La palabra "Familia" cruzo por su mente y lo hizo dibujar una triste sonrisa en sus labios, se sentía verdaderamente como si estuviera dentro de una familia, su propia familia pero se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo extraño y cursi que podía sonar, incluso para si mismo.

-...¿En que tanto estas pensando? -dijo en voz baja, el delantero de cabello parados, con una sonrisa discreta mirando fijamente al peliblanco desde el suelo, acariciando con sus dedos la piel de la mano que sostenía, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se intensifico al ser descubierto por el otro.

- ¿Gouenji-kun, cuanto tiempo llevas despierto? -pregunto el ojiazul en voz igual o mas baja para no despertar a la niña que seguía durmiendo cómodamente sobre la cama, abrazando al joven de piel pálida, le gustaba cuando el pelicrema le miraba con aquella expresión cálida y relajada en su rostro de esa forma su corazón se sentía como si casi se fuera a salir de su pecho.

El delantero de fuego se incorporo sobre el futon, sentándose sobre el, sin soltar en ningún momento la mano del menor- Ya llevo un rato pero ¿en que estabas pensando? -volvió a insistir con su pregunta- Te veías realmente concentrado y parecías...feliz -menciono sin levantar la voz mas de los necesario.

Fubuki parpadeo un par de veces- Ah no nada importante es solo que...-miro de reojo a la castaña durmiente- Tu hermana es muy linda y me siento raro de que me tomara cariño, tan, tan rápido -comento un poco avergonzado, era raro pero las chicas siempre le tomaban confianza con mucha rapidez, siempre tan amables con el. Aun no entendía porque pasaba eso pero al menos le había servido para ganarse a la hermanita de su adorable delantero.

Entendía la confusión del peliblanco pero aun así...lo jalo con suavidad de la mano haciendo que cayera del borde de la cama, directo a sus brazos, abrazándole con firmeza- No digas ese tipo de cosas...incluso si es mi hermana o es por amabilidad, me hacen sentir celoso -dijo en voz baja con una expresión seria en su rostro que hizo enrojecer al jugador no. 9 de Raymond.

-Gouenji-kun...-murmuro en voz bajita, observando fijamente al otro, con perfecta coordinación sus labios comenzaron a acercarse, lentamente, y cuando estaban a punto de tocarse el sonido de alguien moviéndose sobre la cama y bostezando les arruino el momento, tuvieron que detenerse y alejarse con rapidez, Fubuki algo apenado y Gouenji un poco frustrado.

-Eh...hermano, Fubu-chan...¿durmieron juntos? ¿O por qué están abrazados? -pregunto la castaña, sentada desde el borde de la cama mientras veía a los dos chicos mayores, ambos en el suelo, sentados sobre el futon y abrazados.

Ambos chicos voltearon a mirarse fijamente con las mejillas rojas, haciendo que Yuuka soltara una risa en voz alta al ver a los mayores tan avergonzados- Jajaja que tontitos son...-susurro, bajándose de la cama- Iré a cambiarme, no tarden, el desayuno ya debe estar listo -sonreía ampliamente la niña antes de salir de la habitación, ambos chicos se separaron después de todo el ambiente que había entre ambos termino en cuanto la niña se había despertado.

-Creo que Yuuka-chan es fanática de sorprendernos así...-murmuro con algo de pena el chico de cabellos blancos soltando una suave risita, haciendo que en el rostro del pelicrema se dibujara una ligera sonrisa antes de levantarse del suelo, ofreciendo su mano a Fubuki para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Vamos, ella se enfadara si no desayunamos juntos -comento con tranquilidad el no. 10 de Raymond, el chico de la bufanda acepto su mano y la ayuda que le ofrecía, levantándose del suelo para seguirlo directo a la cocina donde ya le esperaba la pequeña, sonriendo, mientras la ama de llaves de la familia servia la comida.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Después de un largo desayuno en el que Fubuki conocí aun mas de la familia de Gouenji, aunque apenas si intercambio unas cuantas palabras con el padre de su ahora, pareja, parecía alguien muy serio, tal vez por eso el pelicrema era bastante seco la mayoría del tiempo.

Ahora, se encontraba dentro de la habitación del delantero de fuego, estaba listo para salir. Gouenji le había invitado a dar un paseo por lo cual no lo pensó dos veces para aceptar, se coloco la bufanda alrededor del cuello de la forma habitual pero su cuerpo se tenso un poco al sentir los brazos del chico de ojos oscuros rodeando su cintura con una suavidad y ternura que pocos creerían que el no 10 poseía- ¿Gouenji- kun?..-susurro en voz baja, abriendo los ojos, parpadeando con suavidad, sorprendido por lo repentino de la acción mientras su piel pálida se teñía de un delicioso tono carmesí, con la piel ardiendo por la vergüenza, cerro los ojos con firmeza mientras el chico mas alto le tomaba de la barbilla con la mano libre, acariciándola mientras se inclinaba, eliminando las distancias entre sus rostros, mezclando sus alientos y justo cuando estaban a punto de rozar sus labios...El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta les distrajo, haciendo que ambos voltearan hacia la puerta, sorprendidos.

-Hermano...te busca uno de tus amigos, esta en la sala -se escucho la vocecita de la hermana menor del goleador de fuego que simplemente frunció el ceño, apretando la mandíbula ¿Acaso nunca iba a poder besar a su pareja sin que alguien llegara a interrumpir? Fijo sus orbes oscuras en el rostro de Fubuki, cuando le escucho reír suavemente de aquella manera, que a los ojos del goleador, sonaba a la mas melodiosa de las risas.

-Tienes que ir Gouenji-kun...probablemente sea alguno de los chicos que quiere entrenar, vamos -menciono tranquilamente, con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, tomando con firmeza la mano de su, ahora, pareja, jalándolo suavemente hasta sacarlo de la habitación para caminar por los pasillos de la casa y bajar por las escaleras, grande fue su sorpresa cuando se toparon con la figura del Capitán del equipo Raymond, sentado en uno de los sofás de la estancia, con un gesto ausente y serio que pocas veces se le veía en el rostro, lo que en si ya era preocupante.

-...¿Endou? -murmuro el chico de cabellos parados y de color crema, levantando una ceja, desconcertado y bastante preocupado, el usualmente alegre y terco portero no se veía nada bien, parecía que no había dormido mucho y tenia un gesto triste en su rostro. Mamoru levanto su mirada enfocándola en sus dos amigos, sonriendo un poco al ver que venían de la mano, dejo salir un profundo suspiro antes de hablar y se notaba que iba a ser una muy larga conversación.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Ichirouta caminaba tranquilamente por las estrechas calles que le conducían directamente a su casa, regresaba de una comida con sus ex-compañeros del equipo de atletismo, quienes habían aceptado la decisión del peliverde de cambiar las carreras por el soccer, a los cuales seguía considerando sus amigos. Sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa cuando apoyado en uno de los postes de luz se encontraba el goleador de fuego de Raymond que se irguió cuando observo que el ex-velocista se acercaba, mirándole con seriedad y con el mismo gesto apacible que le había visto desde que le conocía pero sus ojos no contenían el enfado que bullía dentro del pelicrema por lo que Kazemaru se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

El delantero se paro justo frente al medio campista que tuvo que detener su caminata pero no hizo nada por ocultar su sorpresa, hizo lo que considero era lo mas lógico en una situación como esa-...Gouenji, es muy extraño que vengas a buscarme, ¿No puedes localizar a Endou? -pregunto, intentando ocultar el ligero dolor y el enojo que pronunciar esas palabras le provocaban aunque el gesto serio del no. 10 no ayudaba mucho en desaparecer el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre los dos.

- No, no busco a Endou. Vengo a hablar contigo de algo muy importante -comento de una forma brutalmente honesta, seca y dándole la seriedad que se merecía ese asunto- No se que ideas te hagas en tu cabeza pero...yo y Endou no tenemos nada, solo una muy buena amistad -al escuchar esas palabras el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro del ojirojo se profundizo, abrió sus labios intentando hilvanar alguna frase coherente pero nada salio de su boca, se había quedado totalmente mudo- Deja de ser tan inseguro y date cuenta de lo mucho que Endou te ama, le lastima que por tus celos, miedos o lo que sea te alejes e intentes terminar con él -hizo una corta pausa, dejando salir un suspiro- Te voy a decir algo que tal vez no sepas, cuando te fuiste del equipo mientras jugábamos contra los Aliens...Él estuvo varios días sin querer jugar soccer, no comía, no dormía, parecía un zombie y todo porque tu no estas ahí, porque no estabas con él; puede parecer que solo tenga soccer en la cabeza pero en realidad, tu también eres su prioridad -termino de explicar cruzándose de brazos.

El mutismo del no. 2 se prolongo durante todo el monologo de Shuuya, mantenía sus labios ligeramente abiertos y un enorme sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas- Yo...yo no lo sabia -murmuro aun sorprendido por las palabras del otro chico, tanto así le había afectado su renuncia a Endou...Ni siquiera cuando Gouenji les había dejado lo había visto abatido, al contrario, seguía adelante con esa enorme sonrisa que tanto le gustaba y con ese espíritu inquebrantable.

Una sonrisa sincera se forma en los labios del pelicrema, relajando su gesto duro de seriedad- Veo que ahora ya lo entendiste, te ama ya date cuenta y deja de sufrir por nada -dejo salir un suspiro- ¿Verdad que si, Capitán? -pregunto en voz alta, haciendo que Kazemaru le mirara con un gesto de sorpresa, de la esquina que estaba detrás de ellos, se asomaba el no.1 de Raymond acercándose a ellos con un ligero color rosado en sus mejillas pero sonriendo de la misma manera encantadora de siempre.

- ¿Desde cuando estas ahí? -pregunto el centro campista mientras el sonrojo que cubría su rostro se intensificaba, sentía que su rostro estaba ardiendo, el portero hizo un gesto pensativo, apretando ligeramente sus labios antes de animarse a responder la pregunta del jugador mas rápido del equipo de Raymond.

- Desde el inicio -comento en voz baja, mirando fijamente a Ichirouta con un gesto amable, como siempre, en su rostro y no le sorprendía viniendo de Endou, desde que lo conocía tenia esa enorme sonrisa para cualquiera que la necesitara, dándoles ánimos, sin rendirse nunca por eso le era tan difícil creer que por su simple partida había decaído era tan surrealista...y si era honesto, le gustaba, le hacia feliz saber que era la única persona por la que había llorado o sufrido.

- Creo que los voy a dejar solos -menciono Shuuya con un gesto lleno de tranquilidad mientras se alejaba del lugar, desapareciendo al doblar la esquina, la misma por la cual había salido el castaño, dejándolos para que pudieran resolver sus problemas de una vez.

El medio campista se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, ladeando su cabeza un poco, bajando su mirada rojiza con las mejillas teñidas de la misma tonalidad- ¿Todo lo que dijo Gouenji es...? -no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que a los pocos segundos sintió la calidez de los labios de su pareja que se habían encajado perfectamente en su boca dándole un beso tierno, suave y profundo mientras le tomaba con suavidad las manos, sin darle oportunidad para escapar, ahogando un ligero gemido de sorpresa, cerrando los ojos cuando logro sacudirse la sorpresa inicial que el acto impulsivo del portero le había sacado.

Fue entonces que lo supo: Mamoru lo amaba, profunda e intensamente; había sido un idiota al desconfiar de él, se había dejado cegar por sus miedos, sus inseguridades y la baja estima que tenia hacia si mismo. Un suspiro se ahogo en el fondo de su garganta cuando entreabrió los labios para recibir la lengua de su pareja que escurridiza empezó a recorrer cada rincón del interior de su boca, encontrándose con el apéndice del ojirojo, enredando ambos músculos en una lenta, cariñosa y sensual batalla por el control. Una guerra en la que no había vencedor, ni vencido solo el deseo de estar unidos a la persona que amaban. Ambos se separaron luego de unos minutos, con las caras completamente rojas, los labios entreabiertos, hinchados y húmedos así como su respiración jadeante-...Te amo, Kazemaru, ya no desconfíes de mi -susurro el castaño, apretando ligeramente las manos del otro chico, entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su frente en la de Kazemaru, mirándole fijamente y dejando que sus alientos se mezclaran. Guió una de las manos del chico de cabellos largos hasta su pecho, justo sobre su corazón que latía con fuerza y tan rápido- Solo late de esa forma, por ti -se avergonzó, bajando la mirada- Sabes que no soy bueno para las palabras -se quejo, haciendo un mohindad adorable que logro que Kazemaru riera en voz bajita.

Un suspiro de alivio profundo abandono la garganta del jugador mas rápido de Raymond, era como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima- No tienes que decir nada mas, Mamoru...te entiendo -hizo una corta pausa- Yo también te amo y lamento todo el sufrimiento que te cause -comento en voz baja, acercándose, eliminando cualquier distancia entre sus anatomías, soltando sus manos del agarre del guardameta para abrazarle suavemente, aferrándose a su espalda, apoyando una de sus mejillas en el hombro de su pareja, unos segundos después los fuertes brazos de Endou rodearon el cuerpo del ex-velocista, estaban cómodos, completos y no les importaba si alguien los veía en aquella posición porque ya habían entrado en su pequeño mundo donde solo ellos dos importaban.

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

Gouenji caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, acababa de llegar al parque desde donde se veía la torre de metal de la ciudad, justo donde se había rencontrado con Fubuki, ese lugar si que le traía bastante recuerdos y estaba seguro que iba a seguir creando bellas memorias en aquel lugar...Una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios cuando se percato de que el chico de la bufanda estaba sentado en una de las bancas, justo donde lo había dejado antes de irse con Endou, admiraba tranquilamente el paisaje mientras el viento jugaba con sus desordenados cabellos. Era una imagen hermosa, digna de fotografiarse pero ¿Para que hacelo? Si tenia al lindo ojiazul solo para él.

En silencio se acerco a su pareja, que bonito se sentía decirle así, quedando detrás de la banca, inclinándose y acercando sus labios hasta el oído del menor- Regrese, Shirou...-susurro en voz baja y ligeramente ronca que hizo estremecer a Fubuki que dio un respingo por la sorpresa- ¡Gouenji kun! -menciono en voz alta, alejando su espalda del respaldo, girándose para encarar al delantero y mostrar su rostro, su piel pálida que se encontraba pintada de un color rosado- Tardaste mucho...¿Las cosas salieron bien? -pregunto con un tono de voz preocupado, siguiendo con la mirada al pelicrema que termino por sentarse en la banca, a su lado, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros del peliblanco, atraiéndolo en un abrazo delicado.

- Pues cuando los deje parecía que todo estaba bien y por la mirada de Kazemaru...-lo pensó un momento antes de continuar hablando- creo que no van a volver a tener problemas -menciono con un buen animo, girando ligeramente su rostro para clavar sus orbes oscuras en las azules de Shirou, le tomo con suavidad de la barbilla, levantándola, cerrando sus ojos mientras juntaba sus bocas en un beso lento, profundo, sensual, rozando sus carnosidades mientras el peliblanco, después de la sorpresa inicial, también cerraba sus orbes y se entregaba con deleite a las sensaciones maravillosas, únicas y lindas que le proporcionaba el delantero de fuego.

Saco la punta de su lengua, acariciando los labios de Fubuki logrando sacarle un suspiro que le obligo a abrir sus labios para dejar pasar la lengua de su pareja, acariciando sus músculos de manera ferviente, haciendo del beso algo mas pasional mientras el rostro del peliblanco se cubría de un rojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas, temblando mientras una de las manos de Shuuya bajaba por su espalda por encima de la ropa. Se amaban, era algo simple, natural y sencillo que había surgido entre ambos, un amor que con el tiempo y la separación, lejos de marchitarse y morir, se había profundizado hasta el punto en que se habían buscado de nuevo y ahora que estaba así, juntos...sabían que no serian capaces de dejarse ir de nuevo.

Luego de un algunos largos, deliciosos besos por fin se separaron, ambos con la respiración agitada y con un calorcillo en el cuerpo que no podían aplacar tan fácilmente- Sera mejor volver, Yuka debe estar preocupada por nosotros -dijo en voz baja, un muy ruborizado, Fubuki, aquellos gestos nerviosos solo hicieron sonreír al no. 10 que le abrazo con firmeza, sintiendo el calor y el aroma de su pareja, disfrutarlo.

- Solo un poco mas...ademas tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos, o con Yuka, o con nuestros amigos -susurro tranquilamente, no quería que nadie mas los interrumpiera, sin dejar de mirar fijamente el rostro del chico de Hokkaido que sonrió de una manera tierna, negando suavemente antes de acurrucarse en los brazos del delantero de fuego, cediendo a sus deseos después de todo...Tenían una vida entera JUNTOS para amarse.

_THE END._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: Espero que les haya gustado la historia...y aquí viene la pregunta del millón: ¿Quieren un epilogo con lemon de Gouenji y Fubuki? Jajajajaja -pervertida MODE: ON-

Les agradezco la espera para ver el final de la historia, agradezco sus lindos comentarios, me hacen el dia a dia y siempre me sacan una sonrisa.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
